Notas
by Melody Shadow 666
Summary: En clase todos los alumnos se comunican con las notas, para hablar y distraerse pero a veces escribiéndote con los demás pueden ocurrir cosas, y esta es la historia de Nathan y su experiencia con las notas. [advertencia esto es yaoi si no te gusta no lo leas]


Suspiré, ahí estaba yo, un chico de dieciséis años, suspirando como una adolescente enamorada de película por aquel chico, él era, tan… Tan él, no había otra manera de describir a aquel chico de diecisiete años, siempre me faltarían detalles para describir sus ojos verdes, su cabello negro, su piel blanca… Aquel chico que me enamoró hace tiempo, mejor dejo de pensar en él, que me pierdo; sentí a alguien tocarme el hombro y me giré para ver a una de mis mejores amigas Melody.

-Hola Nathan-me saludo feliz sentándose a mi derecha- ¿acosando a Jasón?- me pregunto divertida.

Yo solo le golpee suavemente en el hombro ya acostumbrado a sus bromas.

-Ya te he dicho que no le acoso- le dije, volví a mirarle, no se había dado cuenta del comentario de mi amiga, mejor.

-Yo creo que si le miras todo el día es acoso- dijo mi otra mejor amiga Mía sentándose a mi izquierda en aquel asiento de tres personas.

-¡Ves! Mía me apoya- dijo Melody sonriendo.

Yo, muy maduro, les saque la lengua; observe a mis amigas un momento, Melody era una chica de piel morena, ojos marrones casi negros y pelo negro con mechas moradas; Mía era todo lo contrario, era de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello castaño claro hasta la cadera con mechas azules, las dos eran muy diferentes y a la vez iguales y eran como hermanas para mí, se la pasaban discutiendo cada dos minutos pero a los cinco ya lo habían arreglado, las quería mucho.

-Nathan¡NATHAN!- me grito Melody agarrándome por los hombros y zarandeándome.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Ya ha llegado la aburrida de Sociales- dijo Mía- y no te has dado ni cuenta- me dijo señalando a la profesora.

-Lo siento estaba pensando.- me excuse.

-Estabas pensando en tu chico ¿verdad?- me dijo Melody alzando una ceja.

No respondí, solo puse atención a la pizarra para ver como la profesora empezaba a explicar con su tono de siempre, parecía que se sabía la lección de memoria y la contaba desganadamente, haciendo que todos perdiéramos la atención fácilmente; la asignatura en sí, la historia y la geografía a mí me gustaba, pero la profesora la hacía muy aburrida.

Empecé a mirar alrededor, las paredes, el suelo, las mesas, los alumnos distraídos o dormidos, hasta que llegué a mirar a Jasón, estaba en su mesa distraído jugando con sus dedos, sonreí; comencé a imaginarme un futuro con él, en una casa, después de volver cansado de trabajar o estudiar estaríamos los dos relajados en el sofá, encariñados, como dos enamorados de película, entendiéndonos con la mirada, sonriéndonos, besándonos para que después en la noche, hacer otras cosas… Me puse rojo solo de tener aquel pensamiento con el chico pelinegro, aunque me di cuenta que aquello solo era un tonto sueño, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podría fijarse ese chico tan espectacular en mí? Yo solo era un chico de dieciséis años de cabello castaño casi rubio, de ojos amarillos y de piel blanca, son rasgos finos y complexión delgada, ¿cómo se fijaría él en mí? Lo seguí mirando cuando el giro la cabeza y me miró, sus ojos verdes conectaron con los míos, sentí un fuerte sonrojo en mis mejillas y miré hacia otro lado; miré a mis amigas, Melody escribía en un cuaderno, seguramente una de sus historias y Mía había agarrado sus cascos y se los había puesto y ocultándolos para escuchar música.

Suspiré y miré el reloj, quedaba aún cuarenta y cinco minutos de clase, levanté la mano e hice como que movía las varillas a la hora que acaba aquella pesada clase, y como era de esperar, no funcionó, sería épico que funcionara; me reí un poco ante mi pensamiento y de repente vi un papel en mi mesa, estaba doblado, miré a los lados pensando que era de mis amigas pero ellas estaban en lo suyo, abrí la hoja cuadriculada de papel de libreta y en boli negro había escrito un simple **"hola"** , me extrañé así que arrugue el papel y lo tiré al suelo, miré otra vez el reloj y de repente Melody me pasó otra nota **"no arrugues mis notas"** ponía; agarré mi boli verde y escribí "no hablo con extraños", se la pase a mi amiga que se la paso a alguien, después de unos segundos llego otra **, "no soy un extraño estoy en tu clase"** , aquello me hizo gracia y escribí "OK, me aburro" y le pasé la nota a mi amiga que parecía un robot, pasaba la nota y luego volvía a lo suyo sin inmutarse, otra respuesta **"esta clase es MUY aburrida"** , así que yo, defendiendo la historia puse "es aburrida la profesora no la asignatura" y así se me pasaron los cuarenta y cinco minutos de clase, distraído, hablando con el extraño que me pasaba notas, no me molesté en mirar quien las recibía porque después de pasársela a mi amiga perdía de vista la cadena de "pasa notas"; sonó el timbre y todos celebraron que la profesora de Sociales se hubiera ido, guarde la nota completamente escrita por todas partes de boli negro y verde escrita por mí y el extraño, no, no era un extraño ya que está en mi clase, sonreí ante aquel pensamiento y guarde el papel en mi bolsillo.

-¿Por qué sonríes así Nathan?- me preguntó Mía mirándose con Melody.

-¿Pensando en tu príncipe?- siguió Melody mientras los dos se sonreían.

-Pues no listas, es que…- mierda no sabía que responder- me parece épico si consiguiera mover las agujas del reloj para que acabaran las clases más rápido- dije acordándome de aquel momento en el que me había reído de aquella idea.

-Jaja pues sí que estaría guay- dijo Melody riéndose.

-Sí, así acabaría matemáticas más rápido- dijo Mía.

-¡Eh!- exclamó Melody- que a mí me gusta la clase de mates.

-Pues a mí me parece un rollo- dijo Mía.

-Chicas tranquilizaos, si tenemos algún día ese poder lo utilizaremos para acabar con las clases de sociales.

Los tres nos reímos ante aquella idea y seguimos hablando de tonterías y luego vino la clase de matemáticas, y el día continuo normal hasta la clase de castellano.

Hoy era el día de las exposiciones, todos teníamos que salir entre esta clase y la siguiente a explicar un tema escogido por nosotros, yo salí el tercero, expuse sobre la historia en la edad Moderna, luego siguieron los demás y creo que la que más extraño con su tema fue mi amiga Melody explico lo que era el yaoi, creo que nadie se olvidaría de que el yaoi era una relación entre dos hombres durante MUCHO tiempo, cuando es cuestión de traumar creo que mi amiga es la número uno; otra nota, también escrita en negro llego a mi mesa **"vaya que rara exposición la de tu amiga, ¿no?"** ya me ofendí ante aquel comentario hacia mi "hermana", " a ella le gusta lo que le da la gana déjala" escribí, a lo que me llego otra nota **"si bueno, tienes razón, para gustos colores"** , volví a sonreír y escribí "ya" y así continuo otra charla entre notas que duro mucho tiempo antes de saber quién era el que me escribía.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que empecé a escribirme con el chico de mi clase que mi imaginaba cada día sin un rostro definido, hablando le había cogido confianza, siempre nos escribíamos en varias clases y los días que no nos escribíamos me sentía raro, el día no se pasaba igual, aunque nunca le dije nada de que era gay ni de que me gustaba Jasón, la confianza no llegaba a tanto; yo tenía mucha curiosidad quería verle y poder hablar con el cara a cara "qué tal si nos vemos hoy a la hora de comer? Me hace ilusión conocerte", pase la nota y ahora conocía un poco más la cadena; Melody, Saray, Carlos, vuelvo a perder la cadena; pronto recibí otra nota pero antes de poder abrirla y ver su contestación la mano de la profesora de valenciano agarro la nota.

-A ver, ¿qué se supone que hacéis pasándoos notas en clase?- dijo mirándonos cabreada.

Mierda estaba hablando en castellano eso era una muy mala señal.

-Lo siento profesora- dijo la voz de uno de mis compañeros, me gire y le vi, el chico con el que estaba hablando era Lucas, el mejor amigo del chico de mis sueños, ¡¿estuve hablando todo el rato con él?!

-Ya que tan interesante era su conversación para distraerse en mi clase van a salir delante de todos a leerla.

Los dos nos levantamos y nos pusimos al frente de clase y la profesora de valenciano nos dio la nota, yo sentía las mejillas calientes, las piernas temblándome y el corazón latiéndome fuertemente, mis manos temblaban con el papel en mis manos, miré a Nico, él me sonrió transmitiéndome tranquilidad, trague saliva y empecé a leer:

-¿Qué tal si nos vemos a la hora de comer? Me hace ilusión conocerte- por suerte la voz no me temblaba.

\- Vale nos veremos, me hace ilusión a mí también, bueno creo que ya no hace falta ya nos conocemos- dijo feliz revolviéndome el pelo, mientras yo me sonrojaba.

-Si- dije sonriéndole tímidamente antes de que la profesora nos mandara a nuestros asientos.

-Y chicos vais a hacerme un trabajo de veinte hojas por las dos caras de la historia de la comunidad valenciana- dijo sonriendo.

-Hija de su madre- susurro Nico y yo solo me reí bajito.

A la hora de comer camine por el pasillo para ir a la biblioteca, para hacer el trabajo de veinte páginas que nos mandó la profesora de valenciano de castigo; mientras caminaba empecé a pensar en Nico ¡no me lo podía creer! Por fin conocí al chico de las notas, como iba pensando en mis cosas choque con alguien cayendo al suelo.

-Lo siento- le dije al extraño con el que había chocado.

-No pasa nada tranquilo- dijo ¿¡JASÓN?!- te ayudo- dijo recogiendo mi libreta y dándomela.

.-Gracias- le dije nervioso, no me lo podía creer, agache la cabeza para que no viera mi sonrojo.

-No es nada- me dijo ayudándome a levantarme del suelo, cuando agarre su mano el sonrojo aumento y sentí mi corazón latir a mil por hora.

-Bu-bueno creo que me iré a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo que me puso la de valenciano- dije intentando irme, estaba súper nervioso más que cuando salí a leer la nota enfrente de todos.

-¿Te importa que te acompañe?

-No, no me importa- dije intentando no sonar nervioso.

Los dos empezamos a caminar por el pasillo hablando, me tuve que dar un pequeño pellizco para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando, nos hablábamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida; cuando llegamos a la biblioteca nos sentamos en una mesa y fui a buscar un libro de la historia de la comunidad valenciana, vi el libro pero gracias a mi altura me tuve que poner de puntillas para agarrar el libro, y aun así no podía, una mano agarro el libro y me lo tendió, era Jasón, sonriéndome encantador, casi me derrito con aquella sonrisa. Caminamos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos los dos juntos, abrí el libro y me puse a buscar información de mi época favorita la época Moderna, Jasón me paso una nota, yo le miré, en la nota ponía **"hola"** , aquella letra…Lo miré y vi como jugaba con un boli negro, vi que en la nota ponía **"¿me reconoces?"** mis ojos se abrieron como platos, lo miré, el me miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Tú!- dije sin creérmelo, me levante de la sorpresa y lo miraba señalándolo con el dedo índice.

El asintió sonriendo, cuando la bibliotecaria intervino.

-Shhh…- dijo mientras señalaba la puerta.

Agarre a Jasón de la muñeca y salí junta a él al pasillo, me plante delante de Jasón y le miré directo a sus ojos, hasta que el coraje que había reunido de repente desapareció y volvieron los nervios.

-Ahora déjame hablar- comenzó mientras yo me quedaba callado- verás, fui yo el que te estaba escribiendo todo el rato, hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo pero siempre estas con esas dos chicas o concentrado en alguna cosa así que el día de la clase de sociales decidí mandarte una nota y hoy cuando la profesora nos pilló Lucas salió por mí para encubrirme.

-¿Por qué todo esto?- pregunté inseguro, ¿quería ser mi amigo? ¿Algo más…? ¿O solo burlarse de mí por ingenuo?

-Porque te quiero - dijo mirándome a los ojos antes de agarrar mi rostro entre sus suaves manos y juntar sus labios con los míos, en aquel momento sentí un mar de emociones desbordándome, lo que más sentí fue una calidez en el pecho. Eso fue el día que empecé una relación con el chico de mis sueños.


End file.
